


Bleeding Edge

by Amos Nonny (tomatochromato)



Category: Terraria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, No Name, No Romance, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatochromato/pseuds/Amos%20Nonny
Summary: He grew up in the Crimson among monsters and has essentially become one himself. When he's forced to leave his fleshy cradle and is shoved into human society, things get... dramatic, to say the least.





	Bleeding Edge

Long, long ago, an insignificant Nurse and Arms Dealer had an drunken tryst. Their debaucherous act resulted in the former becoming pregnant - a highly uncommon and taboo occurrence among the working class. Not wanting them to be distracted by parenthood, the mayor of the town they lived in whisked their son away shortly after his birth. She abandoned him in the highly dangerous Crimson, assuming that he'd be dead by sunset. However, due to his small size and inability to crawl or walk, the local monsters brushed him off as useless and focused on mauling and devouring careless, unarmed adults instead. With no mother or father to care for him, the nameless boy was forced to fend for himself. He lived off sinewy plants and small insects up until the age of 10. As soon as his "neighbors" began to recognize him as human, they started attempting to hunt him down. Due to his rough upbringing, he had become noticeably stronger and faster than most children and was able to outrun them with ease. As the years flew by, the oafish Crimson creatures became less and less hostile towards him, partially because he had adopted most of their behaviors - an inevitable result of living among them. The only sounds he'd produce for communication were growls, grunts, and hisses and he had no issues with tearing carcasses apart with his bare hands. His overgrown, infested hair, horrible hygiene, rotten smell, and clothing made of human skin made him appear inhuman to typical adventurers, and as a result, not a soul dared to approach him. 

 

He had just turned 19 when strange green hornets began flying over from the neighboring Jungle. They had an odd fixation with attacking him and the other Crimson inhabitants, which was strange - normal insects never gave them trouble. The nameless boy (or rather, nameless man)'s first encounter with them ended in extreme pain. He had been sharpening some rocks in the cave he called home when a swarm of hornets flew in and began attacking him. Despite his best efforts, he was quickly overpowered by them. He was certain that he would've died if he didn't summon the courage to flee. After a few months of being forced to waste rabbit skins on wrapping sting wounds, he decided to put together a makeshift weapon. Prior to the incidents, he had killed prey with sharpened chunks of Crimstone or his fists and teeth. A few weeks of toil resulted in a primitive shortsword composed of an ordinary Shadewood stick, a particularly large shard of Crimtane stropped to a point, and dried tendons that bound the two materials together. Unfortunately, it was rather ineffective at curbing the hornets. He was once again forced to choose flight over fight. 

 

One day, the nameless man was prowling the bloody chasms when the sound of many insects buzzing at once assaulted his ears. He whirled around to see an absolutely massive horde of hornets whizzing towards him at top speed. With an alarmed, guttural yell, he sprinted up to the surface and began running around in circles in an attempt to throw them off. Upon realizing that his strategy was ineffective and agitating his attackers further, he was left with only one choice - to leave the Crimson. He took off towards the west without warning, ignoring the strange, velvety feeling of the green grass that now brushed the soles of his feet. His homeland's fields were very fleshy and smelled of rotting meat. After a few hours of pursuing him to no avail, the hornets admitted defeat and began turning back. However, they weren't the only ones who surrendered. Their exhausted victim's legs collapsed under him as he blacked out. 


End file.
